Un Shinigami en Mewni: Fight Baby Fight
by Matias-DM31
Summary: Una versión de "Gone Baby Gone" donde Wyscan The Granter representa una peor amenaza para el grupo protagonista, Marco y Star lo enfrentan con todo y por ultimo Meteora trata de quitarle ese complejo de inferioridad a su mejor amiga, Mariposa. /(Extensión de mi Fic "Un Shinigami en Mewni/ Personajes OCC/ Cambios en la trama original/ Etc)/ La imagen de portada no es mía.


**Hola a todos! Tiempo sin verlos! Sep, siguo con vida... Sorprendentemente :'v**

**Hoy les vengo con este One-Shot de mi Fic "Un shinigami en Mewni". Como soy una persona que no puede esperarse a que se den las cosas, me puse a hacer este capitulo de la serie puesto que el Capitulo "Gone Baby Gone" de Star Vs Las Fuerzas de Mal me gusto mucho y como siempre relaciono las cosas con BLEACH decidí hacer esta versión del capitulo.**

**En ese momento también estaba muy obsesionado con la pelea de Ginjo Kugo vs Ichigo Kurosaki, asi que la pelea esta enteramente inspirada en ese combate. Ademas de eso habrán distintas cosas que se mostraran en el capitulo que son ligeros o grandes Spoiles de la historia original, como habilidades y cambios en la personalidad de los personajes que tienen que ver con sucesos de la historia original (Osea mi Fic).**

**Por eso desde ya voy diciendo que hay SPOILERS en este One-Shot.**

**Pero sobre todo Acción, mucha acción con toques de dramatismo, así que espero que les guste.**

**...**

**=No soy dueño de Star Vs Las Fuerzas Del Mal ni de sus personajes, tampoco de algunas habilidades. La pelea esta basada en Ginjo VS Ichigo asi que sepanlo si leen las similitudes tan marcadas. Sin embargo algunas cosas si son de mi autoria ademas de que va a haber un OCC muy fuerte en todos los personajes=**

**Con eso dicho. Que disfruten! :D**

* * *

**"Un Shinigami en Mewni"**

**...**

_**-Fight Baby Fight-**_

_**...**_

Era una noche como cualquier otra en el pueblo de Echo Creek, el tiempo era calido y agradable, los grillos canturreaban por lo bajo y el aire era lo suficientemente fresco como para no acabar sofocado por el calor.

Es por eso que con mucha tranquilidad, Marco Diaz estaba viendo jugar a su hermana menor con la que alguna vez fue una pesadilla en Mewni, esas eran obviamente Mariposa Diaz y Meteora Butterfly.

-*Suspiro* Bien ustedes dos, es hora de ir a dormir- dijo el muchacho luego de ver que ya eran pasadas las 22:30 de la noche. El tomo a su hermana menor y a su nueva amiga en cada brazo y las llevo a sus respectivas cunas con tematicas muy diferentes entre si. Allí acosto a ambas, al hacerlo Meteora le miro con enojo y le gruño pero el Diaz solo le sonrio y le paso la mano por el cabello cariñosamente, esta se calmo al instante sorprendentemente.

Luego de unos segundos la Butterfly mas joven de todas se durmio y una vez hecho eso el moreno paso su mirada a su hermana menor quien se la devolvio inocentemente -Dulce sueños, Mariposa...- dijo sacando una pequeña marioneta de dedo con la forma de un pinguinito celeste. La niña jugeteo con sus manos un momento hasta que Marco le entrego la marioneta la cual ella abrazo con cariño y poco despues se durmio.

Marco miro con pasividad la imagen frente a él, le agradaba mucho estar saltando de aqui para allá acabando con hollow's y venciendo villanos pero eran momentos como estos en los que agradecia un poco de paz en su dia.

En ese mismo instante em la habitacion el sonido de algo rasgarse se escucho, Marco no tuvo que voltarse para notar que se trataba de un portal dimencional, uno de un color del cual ya conocia propietaria -Que sucede, Hekapoo?...- pregunto perdiendo ligeramente la sonrisa en su rostro y mirando con un ligero dejo de tristesa a su amiga de cabello rojo.

La joven mujer creadora de tijeras dimencionales lo miro con los brazos cruzados -Vine a decirte algo importante que tienes que saber...- respondio ligeramente tajante desviando su mirada de la de él. Marco suspiro casi imperseptible.

-Bien, pero hagamoslo afuera del cuarto, no quiero despertarlas- pido mientras hacia un ademan con la mano invitando a la mujer de piel palida a salir de la habitacion. Hekapoo no puso peros y salio en silencio.

Una vez afuera, Marco cerro la puerta con lentitud y una vez hecho se giro hacia la piromantica -Que necesitas hablar?- pregunto breve mirandola con gesto serio. Hekapoo le devolvio la mirada en ese momento pero aun con los sentimientos arremoliandose en su pecho decidio solo ir al grano.

-Vine a advertirte, algo va a pasar en Mewni, algo gordo y quiero que te mantengas alejado...- ella lo miro con ojos entrecerrados y firmes pero Marco solo le hizo una mueca entre confundida y desconfiada.

-Algo gordo? Me dices eso y quieres que no me involucre?- pregunto enercando una ceja, Hekapoo sabia como era él a estas alturas, entonces si le decia esto es porque ella queria que el se involucrara de querer lo contrario simplemente no le habria dicho nada.

-No! No quiero que te metas en esto, Diaz! Se que en todo este ultimo tiempo has desarrollado esa obsecion por proteger a tus amigos, asi que no quiero que te metas... Es demasiado peligroso...- sin darle tiempo a responderle algo a la cara, Hekapoo se dio media vuelta y abrio otro portal frente suyo, sin embargo antes de dar un paso dentro ella lo miro por sobre el hombro -...Incluso para ti...- agrego y dio un salto al portal el cual se cerro un segundo despues.

Marco quedo parado en medio del pasillo de su casa, preguntandose a que se referia Hekapoo con que era algo muy peligroso para él? En cierto modo su suposicion de antes era cierta, si ella no queria que se involucrara entonces no le diria de ultima. Ella sabia como era él en la actualidad, desde que casi pierde a Star y sus amigos por Meteora el profundo miedo de perderlos se habia incristado en su corazon como una espada.

-No digas tonterias... Si es algo que te podra en peligro a ti y a los demas entonces no pretendo quedarme me brazos cruzados...- murmuro apretando los puños Marco mirando aun el lugar donde habia desaparecido el portal con ceño fruncido y ojos determinados.

-No pretendes quedarte de brazos sobre que, Marco?- pregunto una voz chillona, joven pero suave detras de él. Girandose se encontro con su mejor amiga, Star Butterfly, quien lo miraba con la cabeza algo ladeada y una ceja enarcada llena de confucion, en cada mano tenia un biberon con tematicas diferentes.

Marco la miro un segunda antes de sonreirle -No es nada... Porque los biberones?- pregunto tranquilo el muchacho. Star lo miro desconfiada por su respuesta pero decido sacarle la verdad mas tarde.

-Son, obviamente, para las bebes. Eclipsa dijo que por el horario diferente en Mewni, Meteora debe de tomar su biberon a las 22:30... Y este otro es para Mari por si tambien queria- respondio ella sonriendo radiantemente haciendo que Marco sonriera y soltara una risita entre dientes.

-Consientes demaciado a mi hermanita...- comento con una sonrisa suave el muchacho que hizo que Star se sonrojara un poco y mirara nervisa hacia otro lado.

-Para nada, solo sabes que me gustan los niños...- respondio avergonzada antes de encaminarse a la habitacion de Mariposa queriendo salir de esa situacion vergonzosa.

Sin embargo al entrar en la habitacion ambos quedan petrificados cuando se encuentran con el portal que Hekapoo habia abierto al llegar a la recidencia Diaz -No puede ser, debio haberse olvidado de cerrarlo- dijo Marco pasando una mano por su desordenado flequillo.

Sin embargo se alarmo cuando Star solto un jadeo y dejo caer ambos biberones al suelo -Ma-Marco... Las niñas...- comenzo a decir ella con ojos abiertos de miedo y preocupacion. Marco miro las cunas de ambas niñas y noto que estas estaban vacias.

-Ay Dioses! No puede ser, donde estan?!- pregunto este alarmado mirando por toda la habitacion pensando en lo peor.

-Cuanto tiempo a pasado?- cuestiono la Butterfly rubio mirando a su amigo quien le devolvio la mirada preocupado.

-No lo se... 2 tal vez 3 minutos... Podrian ser unas ancianas a estas alturas...- dijo alarmado el moreno mientras tomaba a Star del brazo y la jalaba hacia el portal el cual con rapidez cruzaron.

**...**

Una vez del otro lado Marco y Star aparecieron en una rocosa planicie rodeada de piedras afiladas y bestias a su alrededor.

-Espero que no hayamos llegado tarde, este lugar consume tu vido demaciado rapido...- menciono Marco quien se preocupaba mas al saber que eran solo dos bebas recien nacidas las que habian entrado en este reino lleno de peligros ("Recien nacida" entre comillas para Meteora).

-Si, es mejor encontrarlas de una vez...- respondio la rubio quien dando un par de pasos hacia adelante alzo su mano derecha del cual broto una magia de tonos rosados y violetas -Buscados de Cerberos!- recito mientras golpeaba la palma de su mano contra el suelo creando una onda expanciva del color de su magia que se expandio en todas direcciones.

Pasados unos segundos de silencio, Marco hablo -Lograste encontrarlas?- pregunto parado a un lado de ella. Star se puso de pie antes de suspirar aliviada.

-Si, han estado moviendose por todos lados pero eso hace mas facil encontrarlas con Cerberos... Quien iba a decir que una Conjuro de Caza me serviria de tanto?- ella sonrio mirando con orgullo al moreno.

Marco sonrio un poco pero se mostro serio con rapidez -Entonces es mejor movernos cuanto antes- dijo seriamente haciendo que Star asintiera del mismo modo.

Fue asi que en un silencio tenso ambos caminaron por las rocosas planisies buscando a ambas bebes, que segun Star estaban muy cerca.

Fue durante la escalada hacia donde estaban las niñas que Star miro a Marco como si algo le molestara -Aun me intriga el hecho de que hayas perdido tu forma adulta en la NeverZone...- Comento como forma de cortar el silencio.

Y la verdad es que tenia razon, a su lado Marco ahora era un muchacho joven de solo 16 años como ella, era ligeramente mas alto y seguia igual de fornido que siempre aunque toda su musculatura y cuerpo delgado era cubierto por sus ropas de Shinigami (Estado al que habia entrado apenas piso la NeverZone), con las bandas negras en brazos y piernas y su sudadera roja debajo de Shihakusho con la capucha sobre saliendo, ademas de tener a Zangetsu en su espalda.

-Eso es debido a que mi ADN cambio cuando Sam me convirtio en Shinigami lo que hace que la NeverZone no me vea como el Marco anterior, sino como otra persona distinta- explico notando la idea de Star puesto que ya se lo habia explicado con anterioridad.

Star hizo un puchero mirando hacia otro lado -Eso quiere decir que ya no vere tu Super Cuerpo...- murmuro por lo bajo con un sonrojo que intento disimular.

-Dijiste algo?- pregunto el Diaz sin alcanzar a escucharla bien. Star por su lado se sobresalto y el rojo en su rostro solo se hizo mas oscuro.

-No-No! Para nada! No dije nada de nada!- exclamo apresurada moviendo las manos para acentuar mas su respuesta. Marco la miro extrañado pero se encogio de hombros y volvio su vista al frente.

-Ya estamos aqui...- dijo seriamente el muchacho parandose en la punta de la montaña que habian subido.

Star se paro a su lado y se encontro mirando junto al Shinigami Sustituto a una extraña anciana parada en medio de un capamento. Esta anciana era robusta y arrugada, de cabello negro desarreglado que solo dejaba ver uno de sus ojos y se vestia con arapos andrajosos.

-Quien es el que osa mostrarse en mi presencia?!- pregunto la mujer con voz solemne pero extrañamente joven.

-Anciana... Estamos buscando a un par de niñas, una de ellas es mi hermana pequeña y tiene un lunar parecido a este...- Marco se señalo el lunar en su mejilla derecha -...Y la otra es la Prima lejana de esta chica...- y ahora señalo a Star quien solo alzo la mano para saludar a la viejita.

-Hmmm...- La mujer entrecerro su unico ojos visible y de un salto se levanto de su silla y el suelo hasta alcanzar unos metros de altura. Marco y Star miraron esto con sopresa pero aun mas cuando los arapos y pelo de la mujer se cayeron dejando ver un craneo monstruoso con cuatros cuernos y plumas color lavanda detras de estos. Tambie se podia ver un cuerpo delgado de aparentemente una chica monstruo que tenia la piel color morada que se oscurecian en sus extremidades, tenia seis brazos y usaba ropas de piel marron claro ademas de tener un par de alas enormes color violeta y una cola que terminaba en un mechon de pelo.

-Espera esa es...- Star miro sorprendida a la recien aparecida quien volo unos metros sobre ellos con alguien en particulas sobre su espalda.

-Meteora y Mariposa...- termino de decir Marco sorprendido al ver a su hermana sobre Meteora. Esta era una joven que tenia la cara descubierta, era muy parecida a Marco con el pelo largo con un pasador en forma de hueso, tenia un vestido morado con una chaqueta rosa oscuro sin mangas ensima ademas de botas con vendas en sus pies.

_(__Perdon por lo vago de sus descripciones pero sus diseños son los mismos solo que en version anime. Tomen a Riruka como base para Meteora y a Orihime para Mariposa... Aunque con mucho menos pecho... Ambas son personajes de BLEACH__)_

-Intrusos! Ahora conoceran la verdadera desesperacion!- exclamo Mariposa con voz dura a su vez que Meteora se preparaba para lanzar un hechizo pues magia color verde comenzo a crearse en sus manos.

Marco se preparo para recibir el ataque al tomar la empuñadura de se Zanpakuto, sin embargo cuando la Butterfly lanzo su ataque Star se puso frente a él y lo contraresto con su propio rayo color rosa y violeta. Ambos ataques chocaron entre si creando una esfera que se expandio ligeramente y mezclo el rosa y verde en una pequeña esfera. Aun con esto el ataque de Star acabo siendo el ganador del choque que hizo que ambas fueran lanzadas hacia atras.

Marco por otro lado miro esto y luego miro a Star -Porque hiciste eso?- pregunto desconcertado viendo como Star se giraba para verlo con reproche.

-Yo deberia de preguntar "Que pensabas hacer"?! Si te hubiera dejado contraatacar habrias herido a ambas- Marco abrio los ojos sorprendido por ese dato que se le habia pasado, despues puso una expresion abatida que Star noto y la hizo suspirar -No te preocupes, solo recuerda lo que dijo Sammy "No seas impolsivo"- le recordo ella sabia y seriamente demostrando esa rara madures que la joven Butterfly mostraba en momentos como estos.

-Esperen ustedes dos! Tienen magia?!- pregunto Mariposa desendiendo junto a Meteora quien al dejar a su amiga en tierra fue envuelta en mas magia verde que posteriormente desaparecio dejando ver que ahora no poseia seis brazos ni enormes alas.

Ella prosedio a quitarse la mascara de craneo dejando ver su rostro joven con una nariz enpingada, ojos rojos, pelo lavanda rapado a los costados con dos cuernos pequeños negros, orejas puntiagudas y los indistingibles trevoles verdes en su mejillas.

-No vemos a muchos de ustedes por aqui- dijo ella con desconfianza dejando el craneo a un lado.

-Pero... Y si dejo la verdad? Quiero decir, ese chico tiene un mismo lunar que yo y se nos parecemos un poco...- Mariposa miro a su mejor amiga quien miraba a los dos con ojos entrecerrado. Estos le devolvieron la mirada algo nerviosos.

-Mmm... Hablemoslo un poco, si?- la pelilavanda paso su brazo por sobre los hombros de la joven. Susurraron cosas por un momento que tanto Star como Marco no lograron entender, un momento despues Meteora gruño con desgano y ambas volvieron a mirar al par de recien llegados.

-Bueno, les pedimos disculpas por atacarlos- espezo a decir Mariposa en un tono mas amable -Yo soy Bork y mi amiga de aqui el Grobb... Dejennos mostrarles nuestras disculapas dandoles algo de comer...- y con ese animo repentinamente amable la joven de cabello castaño se giro comenzando a caminar en una direccion.

-Si! Me estoy muriendo de hambre!- exclamo animada Star regresando a su estado inocente de costumbre. Marco sonrio al verla aceptar facilmente algo que le desagradaba pensar que podria ser una trampa de su hermana y Meteora.

Él comenzo a caminar con la intencion de seguir a ambas niñas, sin embargo la chica monstruo se paro desafiante frente a él. Marco la miro desconcertado.

-Sucede algo?- pregunto confundido pero tambien desinteresado.

Meteora lo miro detenidamente por un momento antes de mostrar sus dientes afilados -No se porque... Pero el solo verte me enfurece!- gruño ella haciendo que Marco abriera un poco los ojos con sorpresa. Aun asi un segundo despues el sonrio pasivo.

-Ya veo...- respondio con diversion poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza de la pelilavanda como hacia cuando ella era una bebe. Meteora se sobre salto por esto, su primer instinto fue golpearlo pero extrañamente el taco la hizo traquilizarse un poco, aun asi con un ligero sonrojo avergonazado la joven aparto la mano del Diaz de su cabeza y sin decir nada se giro y comenzo a alejarse refunfuñando cosas por lo bajo. Marco por su lado solo rio ligeramente antes de seguir al grupo de chicas.

**...**

-Realmente fue sorprendente ese ataque magico de antes- elogio Star una vez estuvieron en la cueva en la que vivian las hermanas. Era una cueva rustica pero decorada con pieles y huesos, con una caldera en medio sobre una fogata y dos enormes troncos a los lados.

-Oh gracias, la vieja hechizera que habitaba esta montaña me enseño un par de trucos, luego de que ella murio me toco a mi protegernos... Ya que Bork no sabe usar magia- lo ultimo Meteora lo dijo con pena en su voz al mismo tiempo que Mariposa hacia una mueca decaida -Pe-pero ella sabe patear traseros como una campeona! Cuentales de esa vez que nos enfrentamos a ese enorme conejo acorazado...- la joven monstruo trato de animar a su amiga decaida rapidamente, esto funciono ya que la Diaz se enderoseo al recordar aquello.

-Si! Le di un fuerte golpe detras de la cabeza con un enorme mazo que rompio su armadura y dejo su punto debil a la vista, entonces se lo arranque completito!- la joven morena se cruzo de brazos inflando sus pecho con orgullo por su azaña.

-Eeh... Enfrentarse a un Conejo Armado no es poca cosa...- mensiono Marco sonriendole a su hermana por lo que hizo y tener aparentemente una fuerza bruta sobrehumana, esto solo hizo que ella se enorgulleciera mas.

-Si, pero esa fue nuestra ultima buena comida... rara vez aparece algo que comer que no sea venenoso, asqueroso o muy peligroso...- Meteora suspiro con desgano al decir eso. Marco tambien suspiro con pesar.

-Cierto... Esta dimencion no deja las cosas faciles a nadie... Pero estoy sorprendido de que sobrevivieran tanto...- el Diaz volvio a sonreir con animo haciendo que ambas tambie sonrieran por el elogio.

-Pero... Porque nos dejaron aqui?- pregunto confundida y frunciendo el ceño la Diaz menor.

-No quiesimos hacer eso! Simplemente una amiga dejo un portal abierto y estedes cruzaron...- trato de explicar Star con apuro.

-...Pero el tiempo corre de manera distinta y mientras aqui son años en nuestra dimension son solo minutos o segundos- Marco completo lo dicho por Star con la cabeza gacha sintendose mal por el haber dejado a su Hermana menor vivir en una dimencion tan peligrosa por un descuido.

-Aun asi, ya estamos aqui! Podemos volver a la Tierra!- Star miro a ambas niñas esperanzada de que aceptaran.

-Claaaarooo... Estamos muy emocionadas... Pero primero comamos algo!- dijo Meteora poniendose de pie tomando en el poceso dos tazones y llenandolos de una viscosa y verde sopa.

-Genial! Me moria de hambre!- medio repitio la Butterfly mayor tomando el tazon que la joven les paso a ambos, sin embargo su sonrisa desaparecio al encontrarse con un menjurge verdoso que tenia unos insectos y gusanos dentro -Ooouuu... Que es esto?- pregunto tratando de no demostrar cara de asco.

-Son gusanos verdes, arañas de ajo y escamas de reptil rojo- respondio animada Mariposa sonriendo. Star miro dudosa el tazon pero provo un poco de todas formas, grave error puesto que tuvo que tragarse las ganas de vomitar al intante.

Por otro lado Marco miro el tazon antes de aventarselo completo -Aaah... Realmente me trae recuerdos...- Sonrio el muchacho, mas un momento despues se desplomo incociente el suelo seguido un segundo despues por Star.

Ambas, Meteora y Mariposa, los miraron inconcientes con sonrisas compleses en sus rostros.

**...**

No mucho despues ambas chicas estaban subiendo una pendiente con Star y Marco sobre sus hombros -Crees que esto funcione?- pregunto Mariposa dudosa de lo que estaban por hacer.

-Solo lo sabremos cuando llegemos allá...- respondio la Butterfly mas joven en un tono desinteresado, como si lo que estaban por hacer no fuera la gran cosa.

Despues de un rato largo de caminata ambas canasadas chicas llegaron a lo que parecia ser una extraña puerta con el grabado de un arbol con runas magicas en él. Quejandose por el casancio y lo pesado que era Marco ambas los bajaron y luego Mariposa hablo.

-Wyscan the Granter, Le convocamos!- exclamo firmemente la castaña. Un segundo despues de decir aquello la puerta brillo desde el centro y ese brillo se esparcio por las runas hasta completarlas a todas, en ese momento la puerta se abrio mostrando a un hombre salir de la segadora luz que daba a un paraje verde como un campo pero cuyo cierlo era rosado.

El hombre era de una estatura parecida a la de Marco (1,87m), su piel es de un tono azul palido con rasgos finas, ojos rojos de iris desgarrado y esclerotica ligeramente amarilla con dos marcas dejabajo de cada uno color rosa oscuro, su pelo es largo y blanco con mechones cayendo sobre su cara, ademas de orejas puntiagudas como elfo. Su ropa consistia en una chaqueta rosa oscuro con una camisa ajustada blanca que se pegaba a su cuerpo atletico, poseia tambien unos pantalones negros y unas botas marrones desajustadas hasta las rodillas.

-Tienen algo con lo que quieran comenrciar, señoritas?- pregunto con voz fina y elegante que dejaba ver tambien un matiz cruel en su persona. Ambas jovenes fruncieron el ceño pero no dieron marcha atras.

-Hemos traido a una ser magico con nosotros! Ademas de otro bastante extraño con una aparente espada magica con él!- Meteora alzo a Star por un brazo poniendola frente a ella como si fuera un costal con monedas dentro. Mariposa por otro lado trato de levantar la espada de Marco pero se sorprendio al solo poder alzarla unos centimetros del suelo apesar de usar todas sus fuerzas.

-"Que diablos es esta cosa?!"- se pregunto confundida e igual de sorprendida. Dejando eso de lado la joven Diaz se volvio hacia el hombre de extraña apariencia -Queremos darsela acambio de que me entreges poderes como los de Grobb!- la explicacion de Mariposa fue fuerte y clara pero aun con eso estas llegaron a oidos sordos.

Tanto Mariposa como Meteora miraron confundidas al hombre magico frente a ella, este tenia la mirada perdida o mejo dicho enfocada a mas no poder en la espada del muchacho de cabello castaño y en el mismo tambien.

-Kukuku...- una pequeña risa dentada salio de Wyscan que poco a poco se volvio una mas retorcida y oscura digna de un antagonista de anime shonen, algo que ambas no conocian enrealidad -KAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Bien hecho, chicas! Muy bien hecho! No solo me trajieron a una mocosa con poderes magicos sino que tambien me tragieron a un Shinigami! Hahahahahaa! Esto es increible!- exclamo euforico el hombre mientras ponia una mano sobre su cara sin parar de reir. Ambas chicas dieron una paso atras.

-De que estaba hablando?!- pregunto Meteora que por instinto envolvio sus manos en magia verde rapidamente.

-De que estoy hablando? De que me quedare con ese suculento votin si no les importa, ambos seran una deliciosa cena para mi kukuku...- la risa entre dientes oscura y tetrica del Wyscan le hizo perder la paciensia a Meteora quien rugio.

-Solo dale poderes a Bork y deja de fastidiar!- con ese grito la joven alzo sus brazos con rapidez soltando un rayo de energia verde hacia Wyscan que solo miro el fogonazo venir hacia él con una sonrisa tranquila.

Mariposa miro junto a su amiga como para su completa sorpresa y horror el ataque magico de Meteora era absorbido rapidamente por el hombre de piel azulada. Cuando la luz verde desaparecio por completo el hombre se encontraba ileso pero con la camisa a la altura del abdomen completamente rota dejando ver una horrorosa boca sin labios y llena de dientes afilados e irregulares de color amarillento con una larga lengua morada que escurria una asquerosa cantidad de baba.

-Que-Que fue lo-lo que hizo...?- preguntaron ambas chicas completamente aterradas al ver como la magia de la mas poderosa entre las dos era cancelada con asombrosa facilidad.

-Kukuku... Ese fue un buen aperitivo, jovencitas... Quisas sea buena idea comermelas a ustedes dos tambien...- aquel oscuro comentario hizo que ambas se asustaran dando una paso atras por instinto, sin embargo quedaron petrificadas cuando una sombra negra con ojos y boca demoniacos de color rojo se sernio frente a ellas como una fantasma que solto una enorme presion sobre ellas, ese era la intencion asesina de Wyscan cayendo sobre ellas -Pero... A la unica que necesito es a la chica monstruos... Tu por otro lado, chaparrita...- dejando la oracion en el aire Wyscan sonrio sadicamente mostrando su larga lengua y unos ojos llenos de muerte.

El alzo uno de sus dedos de la mano derecha vagamente y de este una luz color verde chispeo lanzando un veloz rayo hacia la joven de pelo marron. En ese momento todo se volvio lento para Mariposa, sintio un terror terrible puesto que la muerte era inminente para ella. Penso en las cosas que habia vivido como ese tipico momento antes de pasar al otro lado, penso en su amistad con Meteora y como a pesar de ser tan distintas ambas se complementaban entre si, como habia pometido protegerla cuando ese enorme monstruo con una mascara de hueso blanco y hueco en el pecho las ataco y casi habia matado a su amiga, como la frustracion la lleno de miedo y enojo hacia si misma por no tener el poder para luchar como lo tenia Meteora.

Cerro los ojos esperando el golpe intentando pensar en algo que no la deprimiera los ultimos segundos que le quedaban, a su mente ahora llegaron Marco y Star. Realmente aunque no quisiera mostrarlo o decirlo se habia sentido infinitamente feliz al saber que aparentemente tenia un hermano, una familia de verdad y que enrealidad no la habian abandonado en este horrible lugar. Penso en la sonrisa que le habia dado y el elogio que recibio despues, como él en sus ojos demostraba cuan orgulloso estaba de ella aun apenas abiendola conocido y en solo unos momentos.

-"Solo me hubiera gustado al menos pasar un momento con él..."- penso tristemente, ella habia querido eso... Pero el recibir poderes para proteger a Meteora cuando esta no puediera pelear habia sido un deseo mas fuerte. Era triste y desolador saber que por esa codicia ahora ambas moririan.

Meteora trato de estirar su mano para tomar a su amiga o incluso ponerse en medio de ese ataque pero no pudo, no pudo porque simplemente no llego a tiempo... Y Mariposa no sintio nada.

Nada de nada... Ni dolor... Ni ardor... Solo una extraña brisa y el sonido solido del metal golpeando contra algo... ademas de una calida mano tomando su hombro derecho.

Una mano tomando su hombro derecho?!

Cuando abrio los ojos rapidamente vio pequeños fragmentos de magia verde volar como brazas frente a ella. A su lado Marco estaba parado firmemente tomandola de un hombro con su fuerte mano derecha y alzaba a Zangetsu en lo alto dejando ver que él habia sido quien destrozo el ataque de que estaba a solo momentos de matar a su hermana.

Tanto Wyscan como las niñas miraron con mucha sopresa al muchacho de ojos marrones, este tenia una expresion enduresida en su rostro y en sus orbes cafes podia verse una profunda furia que hasta dejo inmovil a Meteora y Mariposa.

Sin embargo, Wyscan despues de pasar su shock momentaneo comenzo a reir poco a poco -Kaahahahahahaha! No esperaba que aparecieras como todo un salvador, Shinigami! Es una lastima, esperaba comerte estando dormido... Deterso cuando mi comida pone resistencia...- el repugnante hombre magico se lamio los dedos como psicopata teniendo un brillo identico en sus ojos.

Marco sin embargo no mostro mas que odio en los suyos -Te ateviste a atacar a mi hermana menor, gusano...- murmuro lleno de ira mientras apretaba ligeramente su agarre en Mariposa, la cual noto esto mirando como la mano temblaba ligeramente -...Te matare... Voy a hacerte pedazos...- gruño ferozmente liberando su propio poder espiritual de color celeste que se manifesto como una llama sobre todo su cuerpo dejando aun mas sorprendidas a ambas chicas.

-Hooh... Planeas matarme? Kukuku... No me digas, y como planeas...- fue en ese momento que Wyscan se soprendio al recibir una potente patada poducto, no de una sandalia de paja, sino de una bota morada.

-Dandote primero una paliza, por supuesto!- bramo Star saliendo de una portal que ella misma habia creado debajo del elfo demoniaco, la patada fue mas potente de lo que se esperaria de una niña tan delgada pero fue lo siguiente lo que hizo que Wyscan fuera lanzado a un lado -_**Puño Demoledor ArcoIris!**_\- recito la rubia y en una maniobra rapida y agil se giro para quedar frente a frente con el peliblanco y propinarle un fuerte golpe con el dorso de su puño.

Wyscan la recibio de lleno deslizandose por el suelo dejando dos grandes zanjas a sus pies. Aun asi este se doblo solo un poco quedando asi por unos momento. El grupo miro a su enemigo a vences por ese momento hasta que este sonrio y como si es golpe de Star hubiera sido solo uno de almohada este se endereso acomodandose el cabello -"Imposible..."- penso soprendida la joven ya que ese tipo de hechizos actalmente era el suficiente como para noquear a un Grunt de la Horda y atontar a un Tauren Adulto.

-Ese... Fue un buen derechazo...- dijo con diversion el elfo demoniaco haciendo que a Star se le enflara una vena en la frente y procediera a lanzar otro ataque, esta envolvio sus manos en magia rosada y violeta que se cargo hasta parecer dos esferas que desprendian ademas luz dorada -_**Devastacion Eterna de Bombones!**_\- recito en un rugido y lanzo un demoledor rayo que Wyscan miro con pasividad.

-Espera, idiota! Eso solo lo hara mas fuerte!- grito con desespero Meteora pero ya era demaciado tarde puesto que para shock de Star del abdomen del hombre magico aparecio su boca demoniaca que absorvio poco a poco la magia del ataque de la Butterfly.

Una vez que el ataque magico fue totalmente consumido por Wyscan este solto de su estomago un ligero eructo -Ops! Disculpen eso, pero la magia de estedes dos es muy deliciosa...- dijo este con un falso sonrojo por su descuido. Sin embargo su sonrisa divertida fue reemplazada por otra nuevamente oscura y sadica -Me toca...- Murmuro por filosamente.

Star abrio los ojos con sopresa y alzo los brazos con la intencion de cubrirse cuando Wyscan se lanzo contra ella con la intencion de darle una fuerte patada en la cara. Ese ataque nunca llego puesto que frete a la Butterfly aparecio Marco con Zangetsu tomada de una mano al cual usaba para bloquear la patada.

Wyscan sonrio soltando un pequeño bufido y usando la Zanpakuto como apoyo tomo distancia dando un salto sobre ella -Vaya vaya, asi que el que dijo que me mataria se digna a meterse en la pelea...- las burlas sarcasticas del elfo demoniaco llegaron a oidos sordos.

Star miro a Marco quien solo la miro por el rabillo del ojo -Te encuentras bien?- pregunto el moreno en tono frio pero estar sabia con sertesa que estaba preocupado por ella. Esta le repondio que si con una sonrisa alegre -Quedate atras y protege a las chicas... Yo me encargo de esto...- dijo en el mismo tomo ahora con su mirada hacia Wyscan.

-Bien... Pateale el trasero, Marco!- exclamo Star apretando un puño llena de emocion al poder ver a su amigo peleando de nuevo. Este sonrio de medio lado mientras daba unos pasos hacia Wyscan.

-Ah... Dalo por hecho...- respondio duramente haciendo que el hombre de piel azulada sonriera ampliamente.

-Va a petearme el trasero? kukuku no me hagas reir...- sonriendo el hombre lentamente metio su mano a la boca en su abdomente -...De verdad crees que puedes lograr siquiera hacer algo contra alguien como yo?...- tras decir eso con mofa saco la mano de a la dentada boca dejando ver un espados un poco mas largo que el de Marco. Este tenia una larga empuñadura cuyo pomo era un craneo, su guardia era amplia y tenia una boca sonriente de labios gruezos pequeña color rojo en el centro, debajo de esta guarda habia una segunda empuñadura que se ajustaba con un marco amarillo claro y finalmente una hoja larga y plateada -Quisiera verte intentarlo!- bramo lanzandose al ataque.

Marco no perdio el tiempo y bloqueo firmemente con su espada, hubo un breve forcegeo en el que ambos se miraron, Marco completamente serio y Wyscan con una asquerosa sonrisa confiada. Despues de esas miradas Marco ejercio mas fuerza sobre el choque y lo gano lanzando asi a Wyscan unos metros sobre el nivel de la montaña, para sorpresa de Wyscan asi como de Meteora y Mariposa vieron como Marco salto hacia el ojirrojo y lo confronto parado en el aire.

-Esto es imposible...- dijo Meteora sin creerse que ese tipo no muy mayor a ella estuviera haciendole frente a algo que la superaba con creces.

-Nada es imposible para Marco...- Ambas se giraron hacia Star quien ahora miraba muy emocionada la pelea. Siempre le habia gustado ver como Marco peleaba contra sus enemigos, era tan extraño y exitante a la vez pues hacia unos años atras ni en sus mas locos sueños hubiera esperado que él la superara de esa forma.

-Co-Como es posible que el pueda luchar contra Wyscan de esa forma?- pregunto exaltada Meteora -Que diablos es un Shinigami a todo esto?!- volvio a preguntar haciendo que estar sonria giñandole un ojo.

-Eso es algo que te contare mas tarde- dijo divertida haciendo que la pelilavanda pusiera los ojos en blanco.

Mariposa por otro lado miraba a su hermano luchar contra Wyscan con una expresion preocupada -"Marco..."- penso mientras apretaba el pequeño titere de dedo en su cuello, ese ultimo objeto que tenia desde que llego a este horrible lugar.

**...**

Por su lado, Marco y Wyscan chocaban hojas a gran velocidad siendo para su sorpresa este ultimo el que estaba mas a la defenciva -"Este maldito... Es rapido..."- murmuro frunciendo el ceño mientras terminaba de chocar contra Marco haciendo que una ligera rafaga de viento se alzara alrededor de ellos. Cansado de ver como el moreno lograba resistir sus presion este espujo con mas fuerza soltando un firme grito para ejerser mas fuerza -Haaahh!- Marco apreto un poco los dientes y se corrio hacia un lado haciendo que Wyscan pasara de largo y en el proceso chispas volaran junto a una nueva rafaga de viento.

En ese momento Wyscan sonrio de medio lado al ver como habia obligado a Marco a romper su forsejeo -Veo que eres rapido, chico... Pero realmente crees que eres capaz de detenerme con esa clase de fuerza?- pregunto arrogantemente mostrando una sonrisa de superioridad.

Sin embargo Marco no detuvo a responder con palabras, lo hizo moviendo su espada y dejando escapar un torrente de energia espiritual celeste que se dirigio a Wyscar. Este mismo abrio los ojos viendose tomado por sorpresa por el repentino ataque.

Este mismo dio en el blanco y tanto Star como las dos niñas victorearon al ver que el ataque habia dado en el blanco. Del mismo rayo salio la figura humeante de Wyscar que tenia unos pocos rasguños en su cuerpo y ropa ademas de que jadeaba ligeramente, este cayo frente a la puerta por la que habia salido con anterioridad.

-"Que... Que demonios fue eso?... Esa energia es la de un Shinigami? Fue tanta y tan rapida que no pude absorverla a toda por completo..."- gruño frunciendo el ceño con ira y apretando los dientes -Crees que eso me afecto en algo, maldito?! Si ese era tu ataque especial entonces ten por hecho que no vas a vencerme!- rugio al cielo donde penso que estaria el Diaz pero se soprendio que sus gritos colericos no llegaron a nadie en ese direccion.

-No seas estupido...- escucho que decian detras de él, la girarse vio con ojos muy abiertos como Marco se paraba sin expresion a unos metros -Eso no fue siquiera un ataque especial... Solo fue la energia que emana de detras de mi espada...- dijo en tono muerto haciendo que Wyscan se sorprendiera completamente -Eso... Es mi ataque especial...- murmuro mientras nuevamente su energia espiritual se manifestaba como llamas alrededor de su cuerpo hasta que esta se alzo al cielo como una especie de torre de energia que se perdia entre las nubes.

-Aaaahhh...- liberando un poco de aire, Marco coloco a Zangetsu frente a él tomando su antebrazo derecho con la mano izquierda Wyscan se sintio jodidamente sorprendido e incluso sorprendido cuando siento el poder de Marco elevarse hasta las nubes, literal y simbolicamente.

-Que diablos... QUE DIABLOS ES ESTE PODER QUE SALE DE ESTÉ MALDITO CRIO?!- excalmo desesperadamente mientras veia al moreno colocar su espadon a un costado de forma horizontal.

_**-GETSUGA TENSHOOOOO!- **_

Exclamo por lo alto el Diaz y movio su espada hacia delante lanzando el debastador ataque hacia Wyscan que solo puedo gritar en desesperacion al ver su aparente final ya frente a sus ojos. El poder celeste y debastador de Marco se alzo por los cielos en forma de flecha que se perdio entre las nubes, cuando el mismo torrente se corto estas se dispersaron hacia los lados dejando todo el cielo nocturno despejado con una gran luna llena en medio de todos los astros.

Mariposa cayo sobre su trasero cuando vio tal despliege de poder, no podia creerse que alguien asi existiera en todo el universo, era demaciado exagerado y genial como para ser cierto! Era como esos personajes que algunas veces Mariposa escribia cada que tenia papel y pensaba que nadie la veia!

Por otro lado Star esta saltando de aqui para allá envelesada con todo ese despliege de poder, a ella siempre le encanto ver peleas epicas y debastadoras tanto cuando era mas joven como ahora, es por eso que tenia una gran aficion por el manga y el anime, eran estas peleas las que le llenaban de emocion hasta los hueso y ver que era su mejor amigo el responsable de tales azañas la llenaba mas de exitacion.

Al final estaba Mariposa, ella miraba todo sin creerse nada, aun peor que Meteora. En su mente no cabia la realidad que estaba viendo, si este realmente era su hermano entonces no tendria nada que envidiarle a nadie! Ese tal "Getsuga Tensho" habia sido epico y su hermano aparentemente lo era aun mas. En su interior, incluso si no queria, estaba naciendo una fuerte admirasion por él, mas aun sabiendo que estaba peleando porque el canalla de Wyscan intento herirlas a ella y a Star.

-Lo siento... No logre darte...- lo escucharon decir entre el polvo que se habia levantado y cuando Marco bajo su espada por completo toda esa pantalla que los cubrian se disipo al intante mostrando como ahora Wyscan miraba con ojos abieros a mas no poder a Marco, detras de él sin embargo la puesta por la que habia salido ahora no era mas que solo la mitad de ella mientras que la otra se habia desintegrado por el ataque dejando un brillante azul en el filo de esta -...La proxima vez no fallare...- y con ese murmuro Wyscan abrio los ojos aun mas si se podia lleno de miedo, esos ojos que poseia Marco ahora haran los de alguien que no estaba mientiendo, alguien que de verdad iba a matarlo.

Dandose media vuelta Wyscan piso fuerte el suelo y se elevo lo mas rapido que pudo con la intencion clara de escapar -"Tengo que largarme de aqui... Tengo que hacer una retirada estrategica..."- penso tratando de mantener al menos un poco de orgullo con aquella mentira, aun con esto sus planes se verian pisoteados cuando sintio una mano firme tomarlo del hombro.

-Crees que voy a dejarte escapar?- pregunto con ese tono de voz que estaba empezando a helarle la sangre a Wyscan, quien dicho sea de paso quedo pretificado cuando lo vio aparecer derrepente detras suyo. Marco no espero una respuesta y tipo del hombre de ojos rojos hacia su izquierda lanzandolo hacia un bosque cercano a la montraña donde estaban.

El trio de chicas se acerco al vorde para ver lo mejor que podian la pelea.

-"Es muy fuerte!"- penso apretando los dientes Wyscan dando un giro hacia atras para detener su caida y lanzarse entre los arboles muertos, Marco le siguio cayendo frente a él rompiendo el suelo debajo suyo.

Wyscan fruncio el ceño y lanzo un espadazo que Marco bloqueo pero que uso para tratar de hacer caer al elfo demoniaco al suelo ejerciendo presion sobre él, pero este fue mas rapido y lo dejo pasar de largo haciendo que Marco se parara sobre un tronco muerto. Wyscan trato de cortarlo pero el Shinigami fue mas rapido y salto a un lado haciendo que este cortara el tronco por la mitad, Marco dio un giro por el suelo y se volteo para encarar a Wyscan lanzando un espadazo acendente mientras el otro lanzaba uno desendente, todo esto con el tocon de madera en medio del choque.

Este se realizo con fuerza y en efecto el tronco quedo hecho astillas, mas lo que soprendio y enfurecio a Wyscan fue que Marco logro levantarlo del suelo lanzandolo de nueva cuenta hacia el cielo ahora despejado. Pero sin dejarlo respirar Marco aparecio detras de Wyscan y le dio un espadazo que el ojirrojo no logro bloquear del todo bien con su espada pero si lo suficiente como para acabar solo siendo lanzado ferozmente contra el suelo creando una polvareda de tierra.

El grupo de chicas vio como una luz verde salia de entre medio de todo ese polvo siendo efectivamente Wyscan quien ahora tomaba su espada por el primer y segundo mango, la hoja de esta misma estaba envuelta en magia verde.

-Mi magia?!- exclamo Meteora sin creerlo. Wyscan trato de cortar a Marco verticamente pero este se corrio a un lado aun sin detenerse el ojirrojo lanzo otro corte pero este de forma horizontal lanzando un as de energia magica que Marco detuvo con la hoja de Zangetsu haciendo que el torrente magico se partiera en dos y pasara a sus lados por un momento hasta que movio la espada a un costado dispersando el ataque por completo.

Wyscan miro petrificado como nuevamente esa luz celeste se menifestaba como un farol de la hoja de Zangetsu seguido de una tremenda cantidad de energia espiritual que era abrumadora el tan solo verla. Marco dio un fuerte paso al frente en el aire y llevo a Zangetsu detras de él.

-_**Getsuga... TENSHOOOOOO!- **_volvio a rugir moviendo su espadon hacia delante lanzando el tremendo ataque contra Wyscan quien solo pudo ver como este se acercaba rapidamente hacia él.

Entonces Star, Mariposa y Mateora vieron con ojos abiertos como platos como un cañonazo de energia color celeste producto del Getsuga se manifestaba colosalmente, siendo probablemente uno de los ataque mas potentes que habian visto las dos niñas hasta la fecha, sino es que el mas potente.

El Elfo demoniaco por su parte trataba por todos los medios detener el ataque o reducirlo lo mejor que podia absorviendo toda la energia que podia, sin embargo esta era tanta que le era imposible reducir significativamente el daño -"No voy a morir aqui... Ni de coña perdere contra un mocoso Shinigami! Voy a ganar! Voy a matarlos a todos! ME LOS COMERE A TODOS!- exclamo desesperadamente mientras el torrente de energia lo consumia en su segadora y debastadora luz.

Fue segundos despues que el Getsuga desaparecio por completo no dejando ni un rastro siquiera del demoniaco ser.

Marco suspiro ligeramente antes de mirar su mano por un momento cerrandola y volviendola a abrir **-"Ese fue un buen calentamiento, mocoso..."- **escucho en su cabeza haciendo que suspirara de nuevo esta vez de forma mas cansada. Volviendose, comenzo a desender viendo como su mejor amiga, su hermana y la mejor amiga de su hermana.

Una vez estuvo en tierra frente a las tres, Star se lanzo a abrazarlo llena de emocion -Estuviste increible, Marco! Como le pateaste el trasero a ese tipo fue fenomenal! No puedo esperar a volverme tan fuerte como tu y derrotar a todos de esa forma!- la euforia infantil de Star ademas del abrazo hicieron que Marco se sintiera entre enternecido y avergonzado tanto por como su actitud como por la cercania con la rubio.

-Pff... Pues si estuvo increible, no lo puedo negar por mucho que me guste...- acepto Meteora cruzada de brazos mirando hacia otro lado para no sentirse tan avergonzada. Marco le sonrio y solto una pequeña risa que solo logro sonroja a la mas joven.

Por otro lado, Mariposa se acerco en silencio a Marco y lo miro por un momento con ojos iluminados y con el pequeño titere entre sus manos. Star dejo ir a Marco al notarla y este dio unos pasos para estar frente a su hermana menor, la joven estuvo por decir algo pero fue sorprendida cuando Marco de improvisto la abrazo fuertemente.

-Me alegra que estes bien... Por un momento pense que ese bastardo te habia herido...- dijo con completa sinceridad haciendo que Mariposa se enterneciera por esto y lentamente le devuelva el abrazo algo dudosa.

-No te preocupes... Estoy bien...- respondio con voz pasmosa ya que estaba comenzando a romper a llorar, no se podia evitar, habia estado a solo segundos de ser asesinada sin que esta pudiera hacer algo para que eso no pasara. Meteora y Star miraron esto con una sonrisa en sus rostros, una mas grande que la otra.

Marco sonrio con alivio y se separo de ella lo suficiente como para verla a la cara y poder quitarle las lagrimas que habian salido de sus ojos -Volvamos a casa, Hermanita...- dijo suavemente.

La niña sollozo un poco antes de responder -Pero... si volvemos a la Tierra volveremos a ser solo bebes...- dijo ella quitandose las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano.

-No quiero separarme de ella, ninguna de las dos quiere...- agrego Meteora acercandose y tomando confortantemente la mano de Mariposa dandole a su ves una sonrisa que la Diaz menor devolvio.

Marco las miro un momento antes de volverse hacia su mejor amiga quien le miro enternecida pues veia mucho de ellos en la relacion entre ambas chicas. La Butterfly mayor iba a decir algo pero otra cosa los interrumpio.

De detras de ellos un enorme torrente de magia color rosa y violeta con un espiral de rayos verdes alrededor salio del bosque donde Marco y Wyscan habian peleado anteriormente.

-No puedes estar hablando enserio...- dijo Mariposa frunciendo el ceño al ver que aquel capullo no se habia muerto todavia. Marco se giro poniendose de pie enfrentando al elfo demoniaco de nueva cuenta.

-KAHAHAHAHAHAHA! DE VERDAD CREISTE QUE ME HABIAS VENCIDO?! A MI?! A WYSCAN THE GRANTER?! SON SOLO UN MONTON DE GUSANOS QUE APLASTARE EN ESTE MOMENTO!- los gritos llenos de furia vinieron del torrente magico que se disperso cuando Wyscan movio su espadon hacia un lado revelando su nueva forma.

Ahora el bastardo tenia un aspecto mas masculino, con un cuerpo mas fornido y facciones mas masculinas, su cabello se habia acortado hasta los hombros y su piel azulada ahora tenia un tono mas humano con los ojos aun rojos y las marcas en sus mejillas mas alargadas. Su ropa ahora era todo negra pero con la camisa aun blanca solo que por arriba tenia una especie de armadura osea cuya parte del torso se asemejaba mucho a la cara huesuda de un demonio con dos esferas verdes en cada pectoral y dientes por debajo del pecho, sus botas se habian cambiado ahora por unas de hueso y en su chaqueta, ahora negra, tenia unos pelos color blanco como la armadura.

-Y tu de verdad no sabes cuando rendirte, no?!- exclamo Star alzando su puño con los ojos en blanco y una vena en la frente. Marco siguio mirando al hombre con la piel mas aclarada e inconcientemente coloco a Mariposa detras de él lentamente.

-Debo agradecerte, Shinigami... Ya que absorbi una gran cantidad de energia en ese ataque pude sobrevivir y no solo eso, tambien conseguir esta nueva forma producto de convinar todas las magias de ustedes tres... Solo mira!- alzando su espadon, Wyscan mostro que este ahora tenia la parte color amarilla de negro y habia un craneo blanco humano con un par de cuernos y dientes filosos ademas de que ambas empuñaduras eran como columnas vertebrales -Gracias a ti mi poder a aumentado!- exclamo el elfo demoniaco.

Marco miro a Wyscan con la mirada endurecida como desde el comienzo de la pelea, el elfo demoniaco no estaba bromenado, su poder habia aumentado considerablemente gracias a las energias de Star, Meteora y la suya propia.

-Marco...- Star miro a su mejor amigo ligeramente preocupada pero una ligeramirada del Diaz la tranquilizo al instante.

-No te preocupes...- le murmuro suavemente con una sonrisa, la joven Butterfly no pudo responderle pues este desaparecio en un Shunpo apareciendo a solo unos metros de Wyscan, quien le sonreia arrogantemente. Star endurecio su expresion con determacion y luego se giro hacia Meteora.

-Meteora...- la llamo, la pelilavanda la miro al escucharla, quedando desconcertada ante la seriedad de Star -...Preparate- termino de decir con una sonrisa determinada. Meteora, apesar de no conocerla o saber siquiera si eran parientes de verdad pudo sentir a que se referia, y eso la emocionaba.

**...**

Marco y Wyscan se quedaron mirando entre si, el moreno completamente serio y el peliblanco con una sonrisa confiada.

-Eres un rival formidable, chico...- comenzo a decir con sobrervia el elfo demoniaco mostrando una sonrisa de dientes afilados -...Por un momento realmente crei que me matarias con ese ataque... Pero recorde que no importa con quien me enfrente todos al final... Mueren bajo mi hoja...- al decir lo ultimo si expresion se volvio mas oscura y sadica, mostrando su actitud anterior antes de que Marco le superara -...Pero antes de que mueras me gustaria saber cual es tu nombre, Shinigami...- Marco miro en silencio al sobervio ojirrojo antes de responder.

-Marco... Marco Diaz, Shinigami Sustituto...- se presento con tono monotono pero que dejaba a su parecer una impresion "cool" de si mismo, algo que le habria encontado arruinar a Samantha.

-Hooh... Marco Diaz... Un Shinigami Sustituto? Eso es nuevo... Bah! No es como que importe- movio su mano libre con desden para quitarle importancia al asunto -...Solo espero recordar tu nombre una vez estes muerto y seas mi cena- ante esta ultima acotacion, Marco alzo a Zangetsu colocandola detras de él de forma horizontal, al hacerlo la hoja desprendio de nueva cuenta su energia espiritual antes de alzarla sobre él y hacerla desender para lanzar un as de energia contra Wyscan.

El ataque de energia casi alcanzo a su objetivo pero para completa sorpresa de Marco, visible en su expresion, este movio su espadon cortandolo en dos, ambas partes explotaron a sus lados.

Entre las ascuas de energia celeste, Wyscan sonrio retorcidamente antes de recitar su siguiente ataque el cual hizo que Marco abriera los ojos de par en par...

_**-Getsuga... TENSHOOOO!-**_

Dejando caer su espada en un corte desendente con la hoja envuelta en enegia violeta y verde, Wyscan lanzo un as de enegia espiritual que engullo al sorpendido Marco, el cual solo pudo ver con ojos abiertos de par en par como la enegia lo envolvia para luego explotar en creando llamas y humo en el proceso.

Mientras miraba la explosion llameante frente a él, Wyscan mantenia una sonrisa arrogante en sus facciones, sin embargo dos personas aparecieron detras suyo pero fue lo sufiecientemente veloz como para reaccionar y esquivar el ataque a tiempo.

_**-Agujas de Oscuridad!- **_

_**-Flechas Arcoiris!-**_

Wyscan dio varios saltos de un lado para el otro con unas piruetas hacia atras que fueron lo suficientemente agiles para que ninguno de los ataques de Meteora y Star lo afectaran respectivamente. Ambas Butterfly's estaban en su Forma Mariposa mirandolo con expresiones serias.

-Como es posible... Como pudiste copiar el ataque de Marco?!- pregunto Star en un tono endurecido y exigente, como si ese hecho claramente la ofendiera, y asi era.

Wyscan ensancho sus sonrisa de oreja a oreja haciendo que un ligero escalofrio pasara por el cuerpo de ambas Butterfly's -Replicacion de Habilidad...- murmuro en un tono escuro y socarron. Tanto Star como Meteora lo miraron sin entender -Es una habilidad muy simple en realidad, con ella puedo copiar los poderes de otros usuarios de los que, con anterioridad, me debore su energia... Tal vez sea mas facil si se lo muestro...- y para consternacion de ambas el peliblanco desaparecio frente a ella.

Quedaron Shoqueadas por un momento pero Star fue lo suficientemente capaz como para reaccionar a tiempo y eludir un espadazo desendente que claramente la habria partido por la mitad -"Eso de ahora fue..."- abrio los ojos de par en par sin creerse lo que ese bastardo habia utilizado -Acabas de utilizar Shunpo... Usaste una habilidad de Marco!- gruño funciendo el ceño.

-Y crees que esa es lo unico?...- alzando una mano una enegia de color violeta y rosado aparecio rodeandola -_**Flechas Arcoiris!**_\- dijo oscuramente y Star se vio obligada a esquivar las flechas multicolor que eran enviadas hacia ellas.

-Maldito tramposo!- bramo Meteora aparaciendo detras de él con un brazo alzado -_**Esfera Negativa!**_\- recito y de su mano alzada se creo una bola de energia morada oscura con rayos verdes alrededor, esta la lanzo contra Wyscan quien no dejo de sonreir en ningun momento.

Este tomo su espadon con ambas manos y posteriormente dio un espadazo horizontal hacia ella -_**Getsuga Tensho!**_\- volvio a exclamar y a Meteora se le corto el aire cuando su esfera de oscuridad fue partida a la mitad y el as de energia se precipito contra ella ferozmente.

Sin embargo cuando cerro los ojos y espero el golpe este no llego, al volver a abrirlos se encontro soprendida con Marco quien estaba frente a ella.

-Te encontras bien?- pregunto el Diaz dandole una mirada apenas girando su cuerpo hacia ella. Meteora lo miro aun algo inmovil pero logro al menos dar un asentimiento con la cabeza -Bien...- respondio breve volviendose de nuevo a su enemigo de ojos rojos. En ese momento la Butterfly menor noto que el kimono de Marco tenia rasgada la manga y su brazo estaba dañado y algo quemado.

-Hoo... Veo que volviste a aparecer, Shinigami...- dijo brulon el elfo demoniaco mirando al Diaz quien le devolvia la mirada serio como desde el principio.

-Presta atencion...- respondio breve lo que desconcerto por un momento a Wyscan. Sin embargo al instante sinto un poderoso golpe en el menton. Este golpe lo mando unos metros mas arriba en el cielo antes de sentir como algo se colocaba sobre él. Actuando con rapidez coloco su espada de forma que logro bloquear la hoja de energia color dorada que lo estaba por herir.

-Hoo... Pero que es esto que mis ojitos miran, una forma potenciada de esa transformacion en mariposa?- pregunto con sorna el hombre de cabello blanco. En efecto, Star ahora se encontraba en su forma de Mariposa, sin embargo esta no era como su transformacion habitual puesto que tenia varios cambios esteticos.

Empezando por su fisico ahora Star era un poco mas alta y ligeramente musculosa, habia perdido sus seis brazos teniendo solo un par mas fuertes, su ropa consistia en unos guanteles y grebas de metales negros y grices segmentados en palcas que la hacian ver amenzante, su ropa habitual se habia cambiado por una gabardina con hombreras abultadas, dicha prenda se ajustaba en el abdomen como un corset y debajo de esta tenia una camisa blanca, en su cintura tenia un cinturon negro con ebilla plateada y una falda blanca hasta las rodillas. Sus alas eran doradas conforme se acercaban a la raiz estas se tornaban rojizas.

El cabello de Star ahora era una trenza alargada dorada que en la punta era escarlata, la diadema de cuernitos ahora tenia una par mas dando un total de cuatro, sus ojos ya no eran azules si no de un vierde turquesa y lo mas extraño es que sus corazones ahora osilaban entre estos y un par de rayos.

-Sera mejor que te calles, Gusano...- gruño ella mientras empujaba su espada haciendo que Wyscan se alejara de ella ambas tomando distancia. Star quedo a un lado de Marco quien la miro mostrando una ligera sonrisa.

-Te estas poniendo seria, Star?- pregunto con un ligero tono de humor puesto que la rubia usualmente usaba esa transformacion cuando dejaba de tomarse la cosas a la ligera.

-Tu que crees?- respondio tajante mirandolo con el ceño fruncido, Marco no se inmuto por su atitud agreciva, sabia que era un efecto secundario de la forma que estaba tomando.

-Es peligroso, mejor dejamelo a mi...- Marco dio un par de pasos al frente colocandose frente al par de Butterfly's, sin embargo el agarre ferreo de Star lo detuvo.

-Y dejarte toda la diversion a ti? Me viste cara de loca?!- Star sonrio de medio lado mientras Marco le devolvio la mirada por sobre el hombro.

-Segura que quieres que te responda esa pregunta?- bromeo haciendo que la rubia rojiza soltara una risa entre dientes. Fue en ese momento que Meteora hizo un sonido desconcertado llamando la atencion de ambos que la miraron al mismo tiempo.

-Q-Que... Que diablos te paso? Porque te vez diferente?- pregunto apuntandole con el dedo de forma temblorosa con ojos muy abiertos y boquiabierta.

Star solto una risita entre dientes -Te lo explicare en otra ocacion, por ahora es mejor que nos centremos en acabar con este tipo de una vez por todas...- mientras decia eso dejo de mirar a Meteora con una sonrisa para pasar a ponerse mas seria al ver a Wyscan.

Este ultimo estaba sonriendo varios metros lejos de ellos -Tiene razon... Acabemos con esto de una vez...- concordo Marco afilando mas su mirada. Wyscan noto como ambos se preparaban para atacarlo lo que le hizo sonreir de oreja a oreja.

-Pero que tenermos aqui... Ahora la rubiecita entrara en la pelea?... Crees que con eso podras vencerme, Shinigami?!- pregunto alzando la voz antes de desparecer en un Shunpo reapareciendo frente a Marco, este alzo su espadon y bloqueo el corte desendente de Wyscan que creo una rafaga de viento alrededor de ellos.

Star no perdio el tiempo y lanzo su propio espadazo que fue hacia arriba, este mismo dejo una estela de color rojo. El demonio de color azul desaparecio nuevamente en un shunpo y reaparecio detras de ella, sin embargo Star fue rapida y lanzandose a un lado le dio la opotunidad a Marco de contraatacar chocando espadas con el elfo demoniaco.

Meteora miro con impacto el intercambio de ataques entre el trio a lo lejos, viendo como Wyscan aun en desventaja mostraba ser formidable en el combate puesto que podia rivalizar con ambos mejores amigos, sorpendida de sus velocidades, habilidades y destrezas que ella solo soñaria poseer actalmente.

-Bork...- menciono al recordar a su hermana quien, al voltarse, miro aun parada en la cima de la montaña donde estaba la destruida puerta de donde habia salido aquel demonio devorador de magia. Meteora desendio con rapidez hacia ella.

-Grobb! Te encuentras bien?! No te hirieron ni nada?!- pregunto alterada Mariposa mientras se acercaba a mirar a su amiga, esta solo le devolvio la mirada de forma tranquilizadora.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien. Mas importante, te encuentras bien tu?- pregunto mirandola con preocupacion ahora.

-Si, lo estoy...- Mariposa le dio una mirada triste a su amiga antes de volverla hacia donde Marco y Star peleaban -Son increibles, no lo crees?- pregunto con tono melancolico.

-S-Si... No quisiera admitirlo pero si lo son...- respondio suspirando Meteora rascandose su nuca a la par que su trasformacion de Mewbertad desaparecia en destellos verdosos como antes -De no haber sido por ese chico, dudo que la podia estar contando...- agrago teniendo un ligero escalofrio. Esta acotacion hizo mas mella en la autoestima de Mariposa aunque no fuera de forma intencional, esto Meteora lo noto.

-De no haber sido por él y Star...- el tono de la morena era mas quebrado lo que preocaba a su mejor amiga.

-Oye oye! No te preocupes! Sabes que aun sin poderes puedes ayudarme siempre que quieras, Bork!- ella trato de animarla poniendo una mano sobre su hombro y tratando de mirarla a los ojos.

-No me vengas con eso, Grobb!- para sorpresa de Meteora, Mariposa golpeo su mano para apartarla a la par que la miraba con ojos llorosos y dientes apretados. Esto hizo que la joven Butterfly la mira confundida y con ojos muy abiertos -No trates de engañarme! Entre ambas sabemos que soy una inutil!- exclamo perdiendo los estrivos.

-N-No... Eso no es cierto! No eres una inutil!- trato de defenderla la pelilavanda colocando las manos en sus hombros -Sabes que eso no es cierto, Bork!- Mariposa agacho la cabeza haciendo que su pelo tapara sus ojos y sus manos se apretaran.

-Entonces porque... Porque siempre la que tiene que pelear para protegernos tienes que ser tu?! Porque cuando venzo a un bicho enorme como ese "Conejo Armado" es por simple suerte?! Porque siempre tienes que ponerte en peligro?!- las exclamaciones de Mariposa hacian que Meteora se sintiera mal al notar el claro complejo de inferioridad que tenia su mejor amiga desde hacia mucho tiempo, porque no pudo ser mas tactil en ese tema y evitar que llegaran a este extremo.

-No eres debil, Bork... Nunca lo fuiste y nunca lo seras...- trato de decir algo que la hiciera sentir mejor pero sin embargo se odiaba a si misma en este momento al tener una personalidad tan tosca en momento asi. No tenia nada en la cabeza para decirle a su amiga para hacerla sentir mejor y lo que quieria decir le era dificil por su verguenza.

-Entonces porque no pude hacer nada para protegerte de ese ataque de Wyscan?... Porque tuve que rezarle a todos los dioses para que Marco o Star aparecieran para salvarte?! Porque tuve que depender de otros para verte asalvo?!- Meteora miro a su desesperada amiga en silencio y conmocionada, miraba los ojos llorosos de Mariposa tratando de procesar algo para responder pero todo lo que podia pensar era en nada. La morena al no recibir respuesta perdio un mas su compastura -Respondeme... Por favor respondeme... METEORA!- exclamo a todo pulmon, justo en ese momento entre las amigas una explosion dorada se llevo acabo en el cielo que las dejo como un par de siluetas negras. Ambas mirandose a los ojos sin saber exactamente que sentir ademas de frustracion, desesperacion y dolor.

**...**

Wyscan lanzo un espadazo desendente y Star lo eludio haciendose a un lado antes de lanzar el suyo propia hacia arriba logrando partir parte de la dañada armadura osea del elfo demonio creando un peculiar cicatriz en la cara huesuda de su peto. Afortunadamente para él, Wyscan logro correr su cabeza a un lado antes de que esta fuera partida en dos.

Ambos tomaros distancia, tomano unos varios metros para recuperar el aliento. Las apariencias de ambos estaban desalineadas, con Wyscan teniendo el cabello desordenado con sus mechones cayendo sobre su rostro, su armadura estaba dañada en varias partes y tenia quemaduras en la mejilla derecha producto de un ataque de Marco.

Star por su lado tenia tambien las ropas dañadas, habia perdido una de su hombreras abombadas y su gabardia estaba rasgada y quemada en los extremos inferiores, con anterioridad habia perdido uno de sus guanteletes teniendo un guante de cuero negro debajo sin dedos, su nievea y brillante piel estaba cortada y sangraba en varias partes teniendo un profundo corte en el abdomen el cual machaba su camisa blanca y brillante.

Sin embargo, aun con esto, la Rubia Butterfly sonreia emocionadamente pero con un notorio ceño fruncido -Demonios... Me encanta y detesto cuando los bastardos como tu duran tanto contra mi... Es frustrante y emocionante al mismo tiempo...- gruño ella mostrando una sonrisa afilada.

-Yo podria decir lo mismo... Pero tendria que tener al Shinigami delante... Tú solo eres un gusano en comparacion- la ofenza de Wyscan hizo que la rubia apretara los dientes con fastidio deseando matar al infeliz de ojos rojos.

-Entonces habla de una vez, bastardo!- detras de él, Marco aparecio con la hoja de Zangetsu envuelta en energia espiritual la cual solto a quemarropa contra el elfo demoniaco. El golpe creo una explosion, del humo resultante un momento despues salio el peliblanco el cual jadeaba notoriamente.

-Haa... Haa... Ha... Debo admitir que ambos son unas basuras muy formidables...- comenzo a decir recuperando el aliento al mismo tiempo que se enderezaba. Frente a él se pararon Marco y Star, este ultimo siendo el mas sano entre los tres -...Sin embargo, me soprende lo centrados que estan en matarme...- agrego con elocuencia como si dicho dato no fuera la gran cosa.

-Claro que lo haremos! Fuiste un gusano que quiso comernos a nosotros y sobretodo trataste de matar a Meteora y a Mariposa!- exclamo Star apuntandolo con su espada. Wyscan sonrio al escucharla.

-Pero es realmente mi culpa?- pregunto con sorna. Tanto Marco como Star lo miraron desconcertados, siendo Star quien mas demostro esto.

-De que hablas?- se le escapo la pregunta a la rubia rojiza haciendo que Wyscan sonriera mas al ver su anzuelo picado.

-No fueron ellas las que los trajeron a mi en primer lugar?! Ellas fueron quienes pidieron que me los comiera para darle tus poderes a la chica de pelo marron!- Wyscan alzo su brazo sin perder la sonrisa torzida en su rostro.

-De que diablos hablas! Es cierto que nos entregaron a ti pero eso fue...- Wyscan corto a la rubia de golpe.

-Egoismo... Claramente esas egoistas chicas iban a matarlos a ambos solo por cumplir un deseo que satisfaceria sus burdas necesidades... Acaso vale la pena peler por alguien asi?! Por un par de mocosas cuyo objetivo desde el principio era traicionarlos y poseer algo que satisfaceria sus problemas de inferioridad! Es por algo asi que va a pelear?!...-

**-CALLATE!-**

Entre todo ese griterio de sandeses de Wyscar el potente grito de Marco se escucho haciendolo callar al intante. Star miro igual de soprendida a su mejor amigo quien ahora tenia el pelo tapando sus ojos lo que lo hacia ver mas serio.

-No importa que diablos allá hecho en mi contra... Si me traiciono... O si me encontrego a ti junto con Star para que nos comieras... NINGUNA MIERDA QUE SALGA DE TU BOCA VA A HACER QUE DUDE DE ELLA!- exclamo por lo alto alzando la mirada con ojos ahora mas furiosos de los que Wyscan habia visto hasta el momento.

En ese momento tambien el Poder Espiritual de Marco se disparo en una flama de colores azules y celestes con particulas blancas rodeandolo, él alzo con rapidez su espadon y Star abrio los ojos de par en par al ver lo que estaba por soltar.

-VOY A HACERTE PAGAR EL HABER DICHO TODO ESO DE MARIPOSA Y METEORA!- bramo furioso antes de soltar lo siguiente...

_**-BAN-KAI!- **_

El poder Espiritual se disparo como una llamarada que cego tanto a Wyscan como a Star que estaba mas cerca, sin embargo la energia no la hirio ni nada parecido, al contrario se sintio confortada al sentirse rodeada, como si solo tratara de protegerla.

Por otro lado, tanto Mariposa como Meteora habia detenido momentaneamente su dicusion para ver lo que sucedia en las alturas, quedando ambas muy sorprendidas al ver la llamarada enorme de energia que poco a poco fue desapareciendo hasta dejar estelas de humo para finalmente dejar ver la nueva apariencia de Marco.

Con su Bankai ya liberado ahora el Shinigami Sustituto tenia un Shihakusho con forma de gabardina alargada que se rasgaba en los extremos inferiores, estos mismos estaban divididos en cuatro partes que le daban es aspecto de colas, el interior de la misma era morado oscuro y se cerraba con tiras en forma de equis, en sus brazos y manos tenia guantes con las mismas bandas de su Shikai pero de color blanco, ademas de unas negras alrededor de su cuello color negro. Debajo del Shihakusho tenia su sudadera roja la cual le sobre salia la capucha como anteriormente. Aun poseia sus Hakamas negros estandas y sandalias negras con las bandas del mismo color y calcetines blancos. Por ultimo estaba su Zanpakuto, la cual ahora era una katana completamente negra con el kanji "Ban" en la guardia y una larga cadena en el pomo, la delgada hoja tenia tres puas saliendo de la parte sin filo y esta brillaba ligeramente a la luz de la luna de color morado.

-Hoo... Que soprendente transformacion! No me espere que provocandote alcanzarias a soltar todo tu poder con tal de vencerme... Deberia de sentirme honrado tal vez?...- mofandose Wyscan no se tomo enserio lo que a las demas presentes les estaba sorprendiendo de sobre manera.

-Marco... Tú realmente...- murmuro Star dando un paso atras al verlo, no era la primera vez que lo veia usar su _Bankai_ y por supuesto no seria la ultima, pero realmente debia estar muy enojado para usarlo en ese momento.

-Callate...- dijo el moreno mirando fieramente a Wyscan quien solo le devolvió la mirada sin inmutarse, lleno de confianza -...En ningun momento dije que allá mostrado todo mi poder...- Wyscan ensancho su sonrisa al escucharlo.

-Ah si?... En ese caso deberia de darte motivos para que me tomes enserio como hace un momento...- hablo con mofa el elfo demoniaco mientras alzaba su espadon como lo habia hecho Marco con anterioridad -...Me encargare de que sientas el verdadero terror, mocoso...- termino de decir mientras un aura rosada con particulas verdes comenzaba a desprenderse de él. Esto hizo que Star abriera los ojos como platos por la impresion.

_**-Ban... Kai...-**_

Susurro aun audible el devorador de magia haciendo que una llamarada rosada y violeta saliera de él y lo envolviera para shock de la Butterfly que veia tambien rayos pequeños de color verde chispear a su alrededor.

Cuando solo humo producto de la energia quedo, Star pudo ver la nueva apariencia de Wyscan.

Este tenia el pelo aun blanquecino pero con reflejos de color rosado y solo le llegaba a la nuca, con mechones cayendo sobre su rostro y el resto peinado hacia atras, sus ojos eran verdes con la esclerotica roja y su piel volvia a ser azulada con un ligero violeta, las marcas debajo de sus ojos ahora casi alcanzaban su mento y ademas sus dientes eran acerrados.

La armadura aun se mantenia cubriendo todo su cuerpo, pero la cara demoniaca de su pecho era mas grande con unas esferas en cada pectoral color verde como irises y dientes en la parte baja del pecho y cintura, en su espalda tenia unos huecos donde salia energia rosada y verde que tomaban la forma de unas alas. Su parte baja estaba cubierta de pelo rosado tan claro que parecia blanco y sus pies eran monstruosos teniendo tres dedos con garras en los extremos y uno en el talon.

Su espadon ahora si parecia de hueso completamente, con un craneo en la guardia que tenia dientes afilados y cuernos, los extremos de la guardia eran como cuernos donde sobresalian dientes afilados, y en el inicio de la hoja habia una boca de dientes afilados que se abrio para dejar salir una larga lengua azulada y un rugido bestial.

-_**GROAAAAAAAAARRRRHHH!**_\- rugio la boca dispersando con una rafaga todo el humo que se habia formado alrededor de Wyscan al liberar su Bankai.

Marco miro esto impasible al mismo tiempo que alzaba su _Tensa Zangetsu_ y luego daba un corte al aire esparciendo el humo al crear una rafaga de viento con la misma fuerza de ese simple movimiento.

-Dejame el resto a mi, Star... Yo me encargo...- le dijo a la Princesa quien al escucharlo finalmente salio de su estupefaccion.

-S-Si... Claro...- murmuro ella dando un paso atras y comenzando a desender hasta donde estaban Meteora y Mariposa. No habia forma de negarse cuando Marco activaba su Bankai, eran los momentos en lo que él mas serio se ponia y determinado a terminar la pelea con la mayor eficacion que podia. Una vez que llego junto a las otras dos niñas estas se le acercaron.

-Star! Que diablos paso con Marco?! Que trasformacion uso Wyscan ahora?!- pregunto con apuro Meteora pero la rubia un siguio mirando a su mejor amigo al mismo tiempo que su transfomacion en Mariposa se desactivaba volviendo lentamente a la normalidad.

-Él... Solo esta decidido a terminar esto...- fue lo que respondio brevemente haciendo que tanto Meteora como Mariposa la miraran sin entender antes de volver su vista a Marco y Wyscan.

**...**

-Asi que planeas vencerme solo, Mocoso?- pregunto sonriendo de medio lado el hombre de cabello bicolor, seguro de su victoria.

Sin embargo Marco solo lo miro con seriedad, sin inmutarse nuevamente en las provocaciones del engendro frente a él -Acabemos con esto de una buena vez, Wyscan...- murmuro el Diaz recibiendo como respuesta una sonrisa del aludido.

Ambos se lanzaron el uno contra el otro a gran velocidad para finalmente chocar entre si creando una honda expansiva que revolvio todo a su alrededor hasta incluso ser sentida por las niñas a varios metros a la distancia, esta tuvieron que cubrise para no ser arrastradas por la rafaga, la cual le siguio una luz segadora de morado y rosa con destellos verdes.

El trio vio como Marco y Wyscan se elevaban hasta separarse el uno del otro mirandose entre si, uno serio y el otro con una sonrisa retoricida y sadica. Marco apreto la empuñadura de su espada y desparecio de la mirada de Wyscan.

Este se soprendio por esto y mas aun cuando muchos Marco's aparecieron alrededor suyo -"Que clase de Shunpo es este?"- se pregunto frunciendo el ceño, entonces movio su espadon logrando con velocidad cortar uno pero este fue traspasado como si fuera una imagen -"Imagenes residuales!... Es tan rapido que puede hacer eso?!"- bramo aun mas sorprendido antes de volverse hacia atras -Graaaahhhh!- con ese grito Wyscan afino sus movimentos y reacciones logrando bloquear espadazos de Marco que venian desde distintas direcciones, desde la espalda, el frente, lo laterales, sin embargo uno de esos ataques corto su espalda soltando una gran cantidad de sangre rosa oscuro.

Alzando su espada, el demoniaco devorador de energia la dejo caer para cubrir su espalda de un otro corte de Marco, las chispas volaron y Wyscan soltando su espada dio un puñetazo con el dorso de la mano esperando acertar. Pero Marco fue mas rapido y desaparecio en un Shunpo apareciendo detras, Wyscan no perdio el tiempo y en el mismo envion del ataque anterior dio un espadazo que, para frustracion suyo, Marco volvio a eludir dando un giro sobre su mismo.

Una vez estuvo Marco de espaldas se volvio con rapidez lanzando un espadazo que Wyscan logro bloquear pero que lo mando unos metros por debajo del Shinigami. Este mismo comenzo a envolver en energia negra y morada la hoja de su Zanpaluto.

-_**Getsuga... TENSHO!**_\- exclamo Marco lanzando el brutal ataque de energia.

Wyscan contraataco con el suyo de color negro y rosado -_**Getsuga Tensho!- **_Ambos ataques chocaron entre si creando un gran estruendo que resono por todo el lugar. Una vez ambas salieron del humo creado por la explosion se miraron entre si, con Marco sin perder la compostura y Wyscan frunciendo el ceño y apretando los dientes notoriamente -"Porque?...- se pregunto mientras se lanzaba contra el Diaz.

Ambos chocaron espadas soltando chispaz entre si. Se miraron con fiereza nuevamente antes de comenzar un choque continuo entre ellos, bloquando y cortando cuando podian, salpicando y manchando sus hojas con la sangre de otro, pero aun asi...

-"Porque no puedo vencerlo?..."- preguntaba lleno de frunstracion el demoniaco ser -"Porque corte donde lo corte, golpee donde golpee él sigue luchando como si nada?"- el tiempo se relentizo mientras ambos se veian a los ojos, notando en ese momento como los ojos de Marco no mostraban mas que determinacion -"Acaso tengo cero posibilidades de vencer?... No! No es posible! Yo soy Wyscan the Grander! El Vampiro Magico mas infame de todos los reinos! No voy a ser vencido por un mocoso Shinigami! No voy a perder por culpa de un monton de Gusanos!"- lleno de frustracion y desesperacion Wyscan tomo distancia de Marco y alzo su espada apuntando al Shinigami con ella -YO NO VOY A MORIR AQUI... MARCO DIAZ!- grito a lo alto mientras en la punta de su espada se creaba un _**Cero**_ de color rosado con rayos verdes.

Una vez lo disparo, las chicas vieron como Marco lo recibio de lleno, lo que las preocupo por un momento, sin embargo para shock de Wyscan cuando el ataque se disipo se encontro con Marco, alzando el brazo con el cual habia absovido la mayor parte del impacto.

-"Ya veo..."- volvio a pensar resigando el Vampiro Magico mientras entrecerraba la mirada -"Me meti con alguien con el que no debia meterme..."- sonrio frustrado mientras veia al Diaz alzar su espada que brillaba con la luz de la luna -"...Asi que mi arrogancia me costara la vida..."- entonces Marco la hizo desender y sin poder detenerla esta lo corto en todo el pecho dejando salir ferozmente su sangre.

Ambos comenzaron a caer en picada desde el cielo antes de chocar contra este mismo justo en la montaña donde comenzo todo, haciendola temblar y agrietarse por todos lados.

-"NO!"- exclamo internamente abriendo los ojos de par en par el Vampiro Demoniaco antes de lanzarse contra el Shinigami Sustituto -NO VOY A PERDER AQUI!- y chocando espadas una ultima vez, Marco lo empujo hacia atras lanzando un ultimo espadazo acendente que corto de nueva cuenta el pecho de Wyscan crendo una cruz en todo su torzo.

La espada del demoniaco ser giro en el aire hasta caer solo a unos metros de Mariposa clavandose en el suelo. Por su lado el cuerpo ya casi sin vida de Wyscan cayo pesadamente a un lado de Marco.

Este se quedo mirandolo sin perder su rostro de piedra. por su lado el vampiro movio sus irises que volvian a su color original antes de verlo sonreir aun con la sangre saliendo de sus labios -"Asi que... Este es mi final... Hmm... Quien lo iba a decir... Quien iba a decir que me mataria un Shinigami... No..."... Un monstruo...- ese ultimo murmullo hizo que Marco abriera los ojos de par en par mientras los de Wyscan se cerraban para siempre.

El viento hondeo una ultima vez, en silencio, Marco se miro su mano libre mientras pensaba en lo ultimo dicho por Wyscan... Lo penso un momento antes de chasquear la lengua y hacer una mueca de frunstracion.

**...**

**...**

**...**

-Fuuaaaaahhhh!... Esa fue una pelea increible! No me espere que un descuido de Hekapoo nos meteria en un lio como este hehe...- Star se dejo caer sobre la espada de Marco mientras este estaba sentado de piernas cruzadas. El chico solo suspiro mirando aun sin reaccionar a su zanpakuto de nuevo su forma Shikai clavada frente a él.

Habia pasado unos minutos desde que Marco habia vencido a Wyscan y como era de esperarse de Star esta ya habia vuelto a ser la desinteresada y vaga Princesa que tanto Marco conocia.

-Si, fue una pelea soprendente... Sin lugar a dudas ustedes son un par de bestias peleando...- acepto Meteora mientras se acercaba a ellos cruzada de brazos. Star la miro con ojos luminosos lo que hizo que esta se pusiera confundida y algo incomoda, de un momento para otro la rubia se abalanzo para abrazarla -Que diablos hacer, rubia?!- excalmo tratando de quitarsela de encima.

-Meteoraaa! Tu tambien eres increible peleando! Incluso sin ayuda conseguiste controlar tu forma Mariposa, eso es... 1000 veces mas increible!- la forma de compertarse hizo que la pelilavada mirara con rareza a la ojiazul, como podia estar toda seria en un momento y luego tan alegre.

-Te acostumbraras...- dijo Marco mientras se acercaba a ellas ya dejando de lado lo que habia dicho Wyscan con anterioridad -Donde esta Mariposa?- pregunto al no notarla allí. Meteora se volteo hacia su espalda haciendo que los otros miraran en esa direccion encontrandose con la joven frente al espadon del vampiro magico.

-Bork...- murmuro la Butterfly menor caminando hacia ella parandose a solo un par de pasos de ella. Marco miro preocupado a su hermana mientras tambien se acercaba.

-Mariposa... Que sucede?- pregunto él colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

La joven se paso la mano por los ojos quitandose las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir aun sin mostrarle su rostro a su hermano mayor -No... No es nada...- respondio con ligera voz quebrada.

-E-Escucha, Bork!... No tienes porque sentirte mal! Eres fuerte a tu manera, el hecho de que no hayas tenido la oportunidad de protegerme no te hace menos!- Meteora trato de animar a su mejor amiga pero esta aun seguia con la mirada gacha.

Marco miro a Meteora confundido y con una ceja alzada antes de volver a mirar a su hermana y luego a Star. Esta le devolvio la mirada tambien sorprendida antes de sonreirle suavemente y asentirle con tranquilidad.

Marco coloca ante esto una mirada mas determinada antes de colocar ambas manos en los hombros de su hermana y girarla para que queden frente a frente -Asi que ese es el problema, eh?- mensiono recordando lo que Wyscan habia dicho, al mismo tiempo Mariposa se encogio un poco frente a él -Escucha Mariposa... En todas las dimenciones que existen no todos tienen poderes tan locos como los de Star y Meteora... Pero el no tenerlos no te hace menos, en ese "Grobb" tiene razon...- él le sonrio calidamente a su hermana mientras la hacia mirarlo a los ojos, esta tenia los suyos brillosos por las lagirmas -...Aunque no lo parezca nos parecemos mucho, ya que yo tambien tenia ese complejo de inferioridad por no tener poderes como mi mejor amiga y siempre estar dependiendo de ella cuando las cosas se ponian muy feas...- Al escuchar eso la joven abrio un poco mas los ojos y se giro hacia Star en busca de una afirmacion, la encontro cuando la Butterfly Mayor le asintio lentamente con una sonrisa suave, luego volvio su mirada a su hermano -...Pero aun sin poderes me prometi a mi mismo volverme mas fuerte para protegerla, tuve suerte al encontrarme con estos poderes de Shinigami pero eso no quiere decir que no puedas encontrar esa misma fuerza en ti misma...- el lentamente coloco un par de dedos en el pecho de su hermana mientras le sonreia -...La fuerza no se basa solo en la magia que puedas soltar si no el sentimiento que pongas al momento de proteger algo, cuando te propongas de corazon algo lo lograras no importa si tienes poderes magicos o no... Solo tienes que tener la voluntad para alcanzar esa meta...- sonriendole el muchacho sorprendio a su hermana menor con un abrazo calido y reconfortante que la hizo comenzar a derramar lagrimas poco a poco.

Asi fue levantando los brazos rodeando a su hermano mayor -Gracias...- murmuro apretandolo mas fuerza haciendolo sonreir y soprenderse un poco al saber que su hermana enrealidad era muy fuerte fisicamente.

-...No te preocupes... Solo cree en ti misma de ahora en adelante, si?...- alejandose de ella el muchacho le sonrio siendo correspondido por su hermana menor que se estaba secando las lagrimas. Luego de un momento esta reacciono al notarse en una situacion tan vergonzosa y sentimenta.

-BU-Bueno! Dejando e-estas cosa ta-tan melosas... Que vamos a hacer ahora?- pregunto rascandose la nuca mientras se acercaba a su mejor amiga que la miro sonriendo suavemente. Marco por su lado camino a un lado de Star quien le sonrio burlona pero orgullosamente murmurando algo como "Eres todo un hermanote, Chiquitin" lo que hizo que el Diaz se sonroje ligermente y maldijera a Samantha por enseñarle lo divertido que era burlarse de él a la Rubia de corazones.

-Bork, tiene razón... Una vez que salgamos de aqui y volvamos a su mundo regresaremos a ser bebes no es asi?- pregunto Meteora frunciendo el ceño y cruzandose de brazos.

-Pero volveras con tu familia, Meteora y si eso no es suficiente tienes incluso un castillo y sirvientes y comida y un momento de tonterias mas que podrias usar para divertirte!- Star trato de encontrar algun punto debil en la joven para que aceptara pero lo encontro medio dificil.

-No me malentiendan... Todo se escucha genial y ustedes son geniales chicos pero... No quiero perder lo que hemos formados entre nosotras...- Meteora miro a Mariposa con una sonrisa que esta le devolvio mientras se tomaban de la mano.

-Nosotras ya tenemos una vida aqui...- dijo la morena mirando con una sonrisa a la Princesa y el Shinigami. Estos se enternecieron por la forma en que se comportaban ambas puesto que se vieron reflejados en ellas en ese intante.

Sin embargo era esencial que regresaran -Se que no quieren regresar y no las culpo... Pero tambien hay gente que las ama a ambas y que no quieren pederlas...- Star trato de persuadirlas nuevamente.

-Regresemos... Y les prometemos que asi como lo hicieron en esta dimension en la nuestra tambien creceran juntas, no importa que...- le secundo Marco seguro de sus palabras.

Las dos chicas se miraron inseguras entre si -Puedes realmente prometer eso?...- pregunto Mariposa mirandolo con duda.

-Lo prometo... Y preguntale a Star, yo nunca rompo una promesa cuando la hago!- respondio el muchacho a la par que la aludida sonreia ampliamente.

-Marco dice la verdad! Yo tambien prometo que creceran juntas como lo hicieron aqui!- Star dio un par de briquitos mientras agitaba su brazo con emocion haciendo que su amigo riera ligeramente.

Mariposa y Meteora se volvieron a ver entre si con duda, no querian regresar para que por culpa de ser de distintas familias y hasta dimenciones se separaran, querian seguir como ahora, peleando por tonterias, jugando a cada intante, luchando con bichos raros pero sobre todo estando unidas. Sin embargo, sabian que era lo correcto y que el ser egoistas solo traeria problemas a largo plazo.

-Bien... Iremos- respondio resignada Meteora -Siempre y cuando crescamos juntas!- agrego apuntando a ambos jovenes frente a ella.

-Tenlo por hecho!- exclamo animada Star alzando su mano con euforia.

-En ese caso, andando!- secundo Marco mientras sacaba sus tijeras dimencionales de dentro de su Shihakusho.

-Ah, esperen!- El trio se detuvo cuando Mariposa se volvio hacia un objeto en particular, siendo fiel a si misma, Mariposa tenia el mal habito te llevarse algo consigo cuando terminaba una pelea, algo asi como un recuerdo. Esto mismo habia sido criticado por Meteora llamandola acomuladora en mas de una ocacion -...Tu te vienes conmigo...- dijo sonriendo afiladamente mientras estiraba el brazo para tomar la espada de Wyscan.

-NO! ESPERA, MARIPOSA!- exclamo Marco queriendo detenerla pero fue demasiado tarde, Mariposa tomo la empuñadura del espadon del Vampiro Magico y todo se ilumino de improvisto pruducto de una luz que salio del arma una vez la joven la tuvo entre sus manos.

**...**

**...**

**...**

-Buenas noches, Meteora...- Susurro Marco acariciando el cabello de la pequeña monstruo haciendo que esta sonriera de gusto, algo que lo hizo reir ligeramente y un poquito mas fuerte cuando ella trato de darle sarpazos un dormida demostrando el odio que aun le tenia.

Luego se volvio a su domida hermana menor -Buenas noches para ti tambien, Mari...- se estiro para darle un ligero beso en la frente a su hermana antes de alejarse y mirarla con cariño, sin embargo... -...Ya me diras tu como le explico eso a Mamá y Papá...- murmuro rascándose la nuca al notar el espadon de Wyscan en su primera forma pero con ligeros cambios como que las partes amarillas eran moradas ahora y los labios en la guardia se habian convertido en una mariposa color morado con gemas rosadas y en cuyo pomo habia otra cadena pequeña como la de su Shikai.

-Ya encontraremos la manera de explicárselo a tus padres...- dijo una voz detras suyo cuando el Latino cerro la puerta del cuarto de su hermana. Este miro a Star quien ya estaba en su pijama cruzada de brazos y recargada contra una de las paredes del pasillo -...Por cierto, a todo esto que queria Hekapoo al venir aqui?- pregunto ahora acercandose a él.

Marco en ese momento se volvio a tornar serio al recordar la advertencia de su amiga piromana -...No lo se, Star... Pero es mejor que nos preparemos para lo peor...- respondio en tono endurecido, por su lado la Butterfly sonrio de oreja a oreja.

-Eso suena increible para mi...- murmuro en un tono oscuro mientras sus ojos azules desprendian unas ligeras llamas rosadas producto de la emocion que brotaba al escuchar a su amor secreto decir algo asi.

**...**

**...**

**...**

_**...TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

**Y? Que tal? Bueno, malo, pésimo, chido? A mi parecer esta bien como lo deje. Me gusta las personalidades que les di a Meteora y Mariposa y esa inferioridad de esta ultima al no tener poderes, muy similar al Marco de mi historia.**

**Me gusto mucho también cuando Star peleo en esa forma Mariposa, fue completamente random ya que no quería que solo Marco se luciera. Es como una forma Mariposa mezcla de Star con Solaría que a mi parecer es la reina mas indicada cuando se trata de combate. Estoy pensando en utilizar algo así en la historia, onda que Star use las habilidades de las otras Reinas como Izuku Midoriya en Boku no Hero con su One For All que posee también los Quirk de los portadores anteriores (Aclaro que después de escribir la escena me di cuenta de las similitudes con dicho poder... Ya uno no puede ser original :'v)**

**Wyscan sin duda es el mas trabajado a mi parecer, me gusto mucho como cuando es superado se desespera y pierde el control pero al momento de tomar ventaja se pone todo arrogante y sádico, ademas de que sus poderes me gustaron como los implemente. Esta el hecho también que me encanta la pelea de Ginjo contra Ichigo y lo Cool que se ven ambos mientras pelean.**

**Por esto mismo espero que lo hayan disfrutado, que comenten que les pareció en un bonito Review y que le den a Favoritos para que lo relean si quieren... Obviamente también estén al pendiente del fic original para saber cuando llegare allí. Dicho fanfic no esta abandonado, nada mas estuve muy ocupado con problemas en el colegio, en la familia, en la vida y en que estuve reescribiendo mi Fanfic principal "Fairy Tail: Akame no Kokuryu" el cual necesitaba si o si una mejora de redacción en su saga actual.**

**Como sea, esto es todo por esta vez... Nos vemos la próxima :D**


End file.
